A Lesson In Enlightening
by Palavra Escravo
Summary: I’m sixteen and holding onto my virginity for dear life, but with my sexy English teacher’s sudden interest I don‘t think I can. Bella x Edward future lemons.
1. o0

Oh, Mr. Cullen…

* * *

I'm sixteen and holding onto my virginity for dear life, but with my sexy English teacher's sudden interest I don't think I can. Bella x Edward future lemons.

* * *

o0: **A** **L**esson **I**n **Enlightening**

* * *

Tuesday it was B day, I was in third period English.

The heat wasn't on again in his classroom. It wasn't anything new, it was speculation among the students of Forks High he preferred it cold. It's not as if he'd be cold since he only wore black turtle necks and or a gray sweater everyday. The shades in his room were pulled down no matter how bright it was outside, sometimes he opened them but only if was going to rain the whole day. He wasn't normal, everyone knew this, he was far to beautiful for our small town, and too enigmatic to cause too much gossip to pour from the lips of the curious.

I examined his back, I had the best view since I sat in the front row, middle seat. He sat us in a strange order. He was tall, but not as gigantic as my friend Jacob. His brown red hair was cut short and was a little unkempt as though he barely had time to comb it. He was pale, so pale.

So many things were just wrong with him.

He wrote far to neat for an English teacher as well. He was so young too, didn't look a day older than twenty-three, but carried himself like a man who'd been there and back again. His eyes seemed to change color as well. Strange, a very strange man indeed.

I sunk low in my seat he stopped writing.

"Ms. Swan, "

Mr. Cullen, I wanted to respond. I didn't want to look up at his abhorrently perfectly carved face. I looked into his eyes, they were black today. His lips were like beautiful roses, they were pursed in a terse expression of displeasure.

"Huh."

It was the only way I could respond. He was too dazzling.

"As lovely as I'm sure it is in dream land, your conscientious state of mind is required if you wish to pass _my_ class."

He narrowed his eyes, and continued to write on the board, **"The Age Enlightenment." **was etched across the board. He practically threw the chalk down, then proceeded to sit on his hard metal desk.

"Can anyone tell me about the Age of Enlightenment?"

No one raised their hands.

He looked a little miffed, but a smirk ran across his face.

"Miss Swan, why don't give it a try." he stated.

I gulped,

"Umm… People were getting enlightened? And yeah…they were smarter than …erm the other guys."

The class sniggered at my answer.

Mr. Cullen raised his eyebrows and tugged slightly at his sweater as he stood.

"A wonder guess Ms. Swan, but allow me to fill in the details… Newton was one the great minds during this period, it was a time of science, and reason. The idea of logic…"

Did forget to mention he hates me.

* * *

End the prologue.

* * *

So super dooper short I know, going to shoot for about twelve pages next time, just testing the waters friends.

I'd appreciate feedback, so I hope you all enjoy future chapters.


	2. o1

Came out short when I typed it up (Ah how writing paper fools me so.).

* * *

o1. **S**erving **T**he **D**etention

* * *

_I was in nothing more than panties and my ugly green bra. _

_I was tied to the bed. Ankles were spread so far apart it went from post to post, as were my wrist. I lay there in a perfect X formation. This was uncomfortable. My wrist were sore from trying to struggle out of them. My arms ached from the strain of my unsuccessful yanks. _

_The yellow wallpaper appeared to be pealing show a dull blue color underneath. It smelled dank and musty too. A single light bulb swung above the center of the bed. It illuminated only a single spot at a time. _

_The corners, the bed, the chair. It went on like this for a while and eventually I closed my eyes._

"_Is it too boring?"_

_My eyes shot open and I turned my head to towards the voice. _

_The light bulb however was too slow to identify and the sound of footsteps seemed to elude wherever the light spotted. _

"_I feel that way about this room, too. Far to dull." The voice was suddenly near my ear, and cold breath was on my cheek. _

_The bulb swung towards my head. His face was illuminated. _

"_Mr. Cullen." _

_A smile danced across his features as though etched in stone. A cold hand was suddenly at my thigh and he was no longer close to my face. _

"_Have you ever thought about it." _

_I was more nervous than frightened. _

_He was now on the bed. _

"_When you're sleeping I can do anything I want to you." he said. _

_He was above me. _

_He leaned closer, his lips were mere centimeters from mine. _

"_I'm going to kiss you." _

_His mouth was on mine, a soft kiss. He ran his tongue over my lips, I opened. His tongue ran the roof of my mouth causing a tingle to go through me. I hesitantly pressed my tongue against his. He eagerly responded making the kiss much rougher. _

_I wanted to grab the back of his head. I wanted to hold him against me. How could possibly convey this to him. _

_I moaned with want. _

_He trailed a hand up my stomach. His hand rested on my breath and he stopped kissing me. His gaze held my mine and he licked my neck and trailed his mouth down to my chest. His hand slipped under my bra. _

_I gasped. _

_He was touching it, my breast, my nipple. His kneaded it. I looked away embarrassed. _

"_Watch." he whispers quietly._

_Something wet and soft was on instead. I look and Mr. Cullen is sucking on my breast while his hand begins to work my other breast. _

_I could describe the sensations building in me. I felt like I being wound up. My desire to touch him was again restrained my the binds. I arched instead, trying to express a fraction of what I feeling.. _

_He bean to trail his lips down to the waistband of my panties. _

_He stopped. _

"_I want to taste you." _

_He looked deep into my eyes. _

_Pain. _

_He bit me. _

"_Exquisite."_

_He grinned._

_His mouth was full of my blood._

_Euphoric. _

* * *

I woke up in a mess of sheets.

I sighed, Mr. Cullen biting me in my dreams was nothing new.

* * *

"No Mr. Cullen." I said.

I lost my textbook, I had an inkling suspicion that Jake had taken it this morning.

"I'm getting a little tired of you showing up to my class not prepared to work Ms. Swan. "

He was annoyed, but he wasn't extremely hostile about it. His tone told that much. There was far less bite in than usual and the day before he kept glancing at the clock, something he was doing when ever he wasn't writing or lecturing us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen."

I made it a point to look ashamed.

I looked across the room, the blinds were drawn up, it was going to pour today.

I brought my focus back to Mr. Cullen.

Mr. Cullen shook his head and his chair squeaked as he learned to the left in it. He opened one of his draws, the sound was another squeak and a soft bang.

Pink sheets.

I sighed, he was giving me a detention.

A minute or so later he slapped a white sheet on my desk.

Relief flooded me.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'm willing to over look your blatant disregard for respecting me, however I must ask you to attend this personal detention in exchange. Is that okay?" ,He drawled out.

"Yes, sir."

I sounded just a twinge annoyed, this was my first detention in long while, and this would definitely cause a few problems with Charlie.

"What the tone Ms. Swan."

A scowl appeared and disappeared, and he once again returned to his desk, and as always, he sat on it.

Mr. Cullen looked straight at me and then inclined he his head towards my neighbor.

"Ms. Webber, if you will share with your text-less neighbor."

Webber nodded and scooted over some to meet me in the aisle. She pulled a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear. A nervous habit that I recognized. She looked over at me, her shoulders posed slightly forward which made her seem even more awkward than me.

While, Annie Webber is probably one of the nicer people at Forks High, her height makes her a target. Her thin gangly arms had yet to fill out despite her attempts at swimming. She seemed to always mumble with a muffled tone whenever she spoke in a soft tone. She had few friends, much like myself, so she was for the most part very safe.

I smiled at her, attempting to disarm her a bit.

She offered a slight wrinkle of the eyes in return.

"Well, if the two of you are done making nice, I'd like one of you to explain some the similarities between the modernization of American literature and the Enlightenment."

He looked pointedly at me, and tilted his head to the side expectantly.

I flushed, an ugly shade of a red while my neighbor fidgeted.

I put my head in my hands.

I want to die.

* * *

When I was nine years old, I punched Jacob black so hard I broke his nose in three different places. He cried like a baby and swore to hate me for the rest of his life. Three weeks later he would not leave me alone. He took every opportunity he had to cling to me and follow me around. He was like a shadow sewn onto to the very bottom my foot.

He started to pick flowers for me. Give me the heads dolls he took from other girls, throw sand at me, and pull my already raggedy brown hair.

Charlie and Billy found it endearing, and even adorable. Charlie merely gushed when stomped into the house Jacob following quickly behind me. Billy, laughed at Jacobs antics and claimed I was a "little firecracker." How they found this amusing to this I'm unsure of.

Charlie told me to endure, and encouraged me to accept Jacobs gifts. (Which to this day I compare to a dog giving its master a dead bird.)

I on the other was just sick of it.

Eventually it came to a point where I threatened to beat him up, to which he snidely replied, "Well then just go ahead."

I did beat him up for the three days after that, but continued to stalk me so eventually I gave. And soon we were sewn to each other at the hip, inseparable.

So as I stare at Jacob Black I still see the little boy who would pull my hair and throw stuff at me, ah the memories of the youth.

Yes Jake is a good sort of fellow. The best kind actually.

"So…ah-Bells sorry about the book thing."

Jacob Black scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I looked up at him, he was far too tall.

I used to be taller than him.

"You don't even have the same English class why did you need it?"

He grinned, wide and smug.

"I needed to look like I was doing something in class and I didn't have mine, so what's the harm."

I sighed, Jacob, ever silly, ever-lazy, and somewhat annoying.

"You got me a detention with Mr. Cullen. "

"Oh wow Bells I'm sorry. The leech give you all that trouble over one book? That's silly."

Jake seemed to think calling Mr. Cullen a leech was very insulting, mosts girl longed for him to take even a nibble on their lips.

Jake smiled down at me, he grabbed my hand, the warmth far too intense for my taste. His hand was so large I feared it would crush mine. I stood awkwardly while Jake looked pleasant.

People looked over at us, we were standing outside the cafeteria. One girl looked at me a giggled a bit before rushing through the double doors with friends.

I was embarrassed..

"Umm…lunch is kind of passing by Jacob." , I said.

"Oh…uh yeah." He bit his lip, and looked a little reluctant to let go.

He let go, and I was a little more than relieved when he did.

He opened the door for me, "Ladies first."

"Stop trying to chivalric, oh you be the one to tell Charlie why I'm coming home late."

He rolled his eyes, but still pretended to be gentlemanly

" Let him be angry at you…." I grumbled walking in.

He laughed.

The sound filled me with such warmth it was impossible to explain. That is Jacob, my best friend.

* * *

Lunch, nothing happened.

Oh! Jacob got the straw lodged in his nose, we had to go to the nurse to remove it.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around, I was stuck in a room with Mr. Cullen.

He sat behind his desk. He was reading the newspaper, not much happens hear at all so, what the point was I'm not to sure.

Mr. Cullen peeked from behind the paper occasionally to see what I was up to but for the most part had basically not done or said anything to me.

Don't get me wrong, Mr. Cullen is great for conversations.

"….So….Mr. Cullen."

I almost raised my hand.

"……..hmm?"

The newspaper rustled and he gazed intently into my eyes, his eyes were black today.

"…..Nothing."

About fifteen minutes into the detention Mr. Cullen did move from his desk.

"Bella, " his voice is beautiful.

His gaze is very intense, and he holds it to a point where I'm forced to look away.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He walks over to the windowsill and picks a box off of it. He places it on top of the desk

"I need to sort out these papers," he opened it, it was filled to the brim, "..no worries, Ms. Swan I'll help."

So we began to sort through them.

Mr. Cullen was extremely methodical about them, he wished for them to be sorted by period, alphabetical, and the late pile was to be separate. He was quick about his own stack of papers while I could only sift through a little at a time. His hands moved mechanically, and his eyes seemed hooded as he ran through them.

I slowed down to watch him.

His perfect skin, was illuminated in the glow of the fluorescent lights of the classroom, while my skin looked as blotchy as it had always been. My arms were thin and scrawny, while his arms seemed longer as he reached set the piles on different desk. His eyelashes fluttered softly, his breathing is soft. He's beautiful, so beautiful.

I leaned a little closer to Mr. Cullen.

I inhaled quietly, he even smelt good. I know just how strange this must sound.

Suddenly the room was quiet, and I realized we both stopped sorting the papers. Was he going to reprimand me or something…

"Mr. Black seems to be fond of you."

I looked over at him. His eyes were dark and seemed to be looking into the depths of my soul. My face was heating up, the gaze was too intense.

"W-well we're friends."

He arched an eye brow, and smirked at little, I was unsure of what that meant.

"Mr. Black doesn't seem to think so."

He leaned a little over to me.

"Urm…well it isn't like its your business." I said sardonically.

He blinked, and looked a bit surprised.

He laughed, and it reminded me of musical composition, the likes of which only I was allowed to see. I've never heard him laugh and it made me feel a little special. It sent a tingle down my spine causing to shudder a little.

"Ah, so the little Swan has a back bone."

I pouted a bit, trying to look indignant.

My pout was received with another snicker from the tall man.

"Come now this is unbecoming of you."

I was suspicious, Mr. Cullen is anything but friendly, but here he was acting relatively normal with me. He grabbed his pile of papers and began sifting through them again. Strange far too strange.

I decided to be blunt and ask flat out.

"Why are you being so… so-... well nice?"

He stopped again.

He starred over at the window, the rain slapped it hard creating a rhythm that could not be followed and trails that intertwined and mixed until they were no more.

"It always rains here you know."

Yes it did always rain here in Forks, an observation made by all the resident who live here, however… He was changing the subject. He was avoiding my question. He got a dark look on his face.

I prodded further.

"Mr. Cullen you didn't-ummf!"

I blinked and suddenly he was on me.

My legs were dangling on the desk and his hips were pressed into mine.

He leaned close to my neck, and took a whiff.

A deep sniffing noise, filled the tense silence.

"You smell so good today. Oh…If I could taste you then…"

The words were lost as my mind went into a haze.

He placed his hands on mine, pinning me even further. He dragged my wrist up to him nose, his eyes closed and seemed to be in a euphoric state.

He smelled my hand, and frowned.

"Dog…" he murmured.

He suddenly pulled away as if he was on fire.

"I'm sure your father will be worried, why don't I just drive you home."

He placed the box in the corner of the room while laid there stupidly.

He was already poised at the door when I leaned up.

Mr. Cullen looked playful, positively amused even.

"Well are you ready Bella?"

What the hell just happened!

* * *

Okay, well next chapter will finally have some real molesting, not just any kind of molesting, CAR MOLESTNG! (hopefully be posted quicker as well, -_-U +its partially written so its all good.+)

**Delaware forever: **I'm writing it down from Eddy view. _ I'm going to post it after the next one, more so an interlude-ish type of thing. Edward's version of the prologue however will cover more of his history in Forks.

Oh yes thanks to every one who reviewed, or alerted me. Much love to: **shopaholic95, Chloe McMurray, Delaware forever, pinkydog123, Soccer11, InkStainedFire, PianoAddict246, Amanda9285, BLeedingRedPaint9, dreamngo4it9, SaturnChild, soxmuchxmorexx3 , Kimberly, anothertwilither, kelseycjim, ForbiddenTwilighter, twiharder8, twilight-fedishfreak, WhiteRoses96, inu16kags. **

Please continue to support me thank you.


	3. Edward : o1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! D'OH!**

Okay, I decided instead of first person for Edward I'd do third purely from his perspective. Um, I hope you all enjoy it. I think i need to make him mopey-er hmm... I'll work on that.

Sigh, the car molesting is coming, no worries..(Monday…hopefully, Sunday) I just finished Edward's chapter sooner than the other, it didn't disrupt the story line, I think I can catch up to Bella's POV sooner by posting this.

**NOTE: **Edward's chapter is not in the same place Bella's prologue begins so..

* * *

**X.X.X**

Edward { o1}: Forks and Bells

**X.X.X

* * *

**

Forks was a small town located in Washington. It sat next to an Indian reserve, and a beach that was far too cold to ever truly enjoy. It was a quiet little town whose eyes had scarcely seen anything beyond the snooping neighbors and the forest that was shrouded in trees that seemed to go for miles into the sky. Here in trees was here he sat perched high under the cover of darkness staring down into the now sleeping town.

The night had never seemed as long as it was now. It was his life now of course, a life of confinement due to the sun's curse, he would never be normal again. He could only view this elusive beast in photos or on film, but its beauty betrayed it cruel function that of which was to keep his kind confined to a word of darkness and the ever nightly life he was encased in now.

The sweet sun, he thought, how I long to have you kiss my cold skin. How I long to have you fill me with your essence, and make a forest of eternal life with my deep hallow beating chest.

Oh how this man loved the sun, it made him glitter and shine with its intensity. Oh how he loved his abnormalities. Oh how this man loved his eternal beauty, that of which was bestowed upon him by a man who was no longer human and could no longer experience the sun's gifts of warmth. He was cold despite the sun bouncing off every part within him he was cold, cold as ice. The Cold Ones, that's what they called them, how appropriately so.

They spoke of their flesh as that of stone, it was hard unbreakable even. They were better than humans, so much more than they could ever hope to be. They were faster, stronger, craftier and immortal. Humans were frail creatures whose mortality restrained them to limited activities.

However, they were so much more than what he was. They were _warm;_ they had a strong heart beat, they needed to breath, and they lived. They lived, they laughed, and the cried, something he hadn't been able to for a long time.

He could remember a period where he would press his ear to walls of the dingy motels he would sleep in and just listen to the soft breaths of life humans take at night. It was a fascinating process that Carlisle tried to explain to him every time. _Inhale…exhale. _

His kind didn't need the same king of sustenance. They drank blood, human blood mostly due to the somewhat weakening factors of preying on animals. They were legends, folklore, fantasy, and a joke. They were portrayed in movies, books, and paintings. They are hunters, hunted, feared, but most of all they are monsters, monsters of legend.

The tales of legend passed down from generation to generation by the Quileute tribe remained in their youth, thus making La Push still dangerous. The treaty, long since broken had caused the ever so tightly knit family of the Cullen's to scatter about to desperately escape Forks after such atrocities occurred.

However, Edward, the man, remained. Where else would he go to, nowhere else was home. How could he simply abandon this small rainy town he came to love. Edward decided that he would work out his own separate deal with the Quileute tribe, and so he remained in Fork on the conditions that he would steer any way ward vampires away from the town of Forks, much as he did with Laurent and his crew.

Billy despite his obvious handicap proved to be just as intimidating as Carlisle when angry. Carlisle who had provided guidance for Edward when he was young.

He taught him how to slake his blood lust and animalistic tendencies, in favor of humanity and compassion for the well being of others. Carlisle, he saved him, more times than he could ever count, he was his father, his life giver, the man who appeared to him as a porcelain angel who'd come to rescue him from darkness, from sickness, disease, and his death. Oh his maker who bestowed life upon him and gave him a family.

Yes, He did miss them, all of them. He missed Alice's playfulness, Jasper's comforting silence, Emmett's loud voice and bear hugs, Rosalie's sarcasm, and Esme's warm comforting words. That was his family. They'd gone a long time ago, when Forks' people became far to old and they to young.

Edward went at first, but he couldn't remain away too long. Twenty years passed and he longed and ached to return to Forks as something called to him to stay. It told him to wait.

He returned, and remained hidden and worked in secret with the Quileute tribe. Billy grew older and so did his son, and the others on the reservation.

Old hatred still remained he could hear it echoing in the thoughts of the younger generations, their minds were like an open book, and he eagerly sorted out each of their thoughts and grew to know them, perhaps even better than they knew themselves.

Another year passed and Jacob turned seven, Billy, although not the greatest of company, eagerly gushed about his beloved son to anyone who would listen. Edward unfortunately fell into this category. He blabbered about how Jacob had crush on Charlie's daughter Isabella. Charlie, a police officer, was divorced and lived in Forks even after him and his wife split.

He avoided Charlie as he needed more time to create a new identity and reassemble his life as the last of the previous generation that remembered his family slowly died out.

The process was slow and took place even before the birth of Billy's child. When the last of the families died he moved on in, Jacob had been eleven at the time. His teaching license came through, forged of course. He began teaching at the Forks high and quickly became a subject of much of the sleepy town's gossip.

He could hear the echoing questions of the Fork's townsfolk even without the movement of their lips:

_Who was he?_

_Where did he come from?_

_Why does he live in the old house near the edge of woods?_

_What does he do for a living?_

_How old is he?_

_Is he single?_

This wasn't anything unusual. Sometimes people broadcasted far too loud for even him to block, and sometimes people's thoughts came less clear and fainter than others. Edward had suspected when he first met Isabella in the supermarket, her thoughts were just quieter and easier to tune out.

However, after running into her and Charlie, both literally and figuratively, he realized there were no thoughts coming from her. He even tried pushing, but it seemed as though she hadn't even noticed him trying to intrude on her thoughts.

Then it happened, Isabella suddenly smelt good. Too good infect. It was tantalizing scent that left Edward practically on his toes and floating to follow.

He didn't know what it was, but suddenly her pulse was louder to him, just begging for him to put an end to. Ah, it was too difficult to resist. He found himself doing the same thing as before, listening to the breathing of humans. Isabella's window was open.

She was small and delicate, the girl was clearly a child. He poked around her room at night sometimes pausing when she sifted or hiding when she went to the bathroom.

The room itself was not very interesting, the walls were an ugly faded yellow wall paper that had a few bumps in the far corner due to some water damage. There was a calendar in the room that circled a few dates one titled "Bella's Birthday!" in red scribble. September 13th looked to be the day. She'd be thirteen, and soon to start at Forks High in about a year.

He walked over to her bed, again her breathing hypnotized him. The scent tantalized him.

She was fresh, and young. Like the very same fawn he'd prey upon. The flighty nature could make them difficult to catch at times. He stood before her and crouched low to see her face more easily.

He moved a hair from he face and she muttered something inaudible. He smiled a little. Such a small and frail child. Yes, he'd have to wait a bit longer until she was no longer was a child for even a taste.

Venom pooled in his mouth, and his eyes darkened a little.

He'd wait till then.

* * *

* * *

Much love to my reviewers:

**Inu16kags, Snickerz610, kelseycjim, ForbiddenTwilighter, anothertwilither, Delaware forever, bondidog, mysterygirl531, Brittz303, **_anonymous_, **WickedSoulx, and Jilli62794.**

Thank you to everyone else who either alerted or faved me.

*Dies*…(I had finals) See y'all soon.


End file.
